


To Work Under Mr. Stark.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony cheats, Tony in a suit that's not made of iron, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Reader works for the one and only Mr. Tony Stark, the tension has been building up recently, with neither being able to deny themselves or each any longer, will it last as it reaches its crescendo?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	To Work Under Mr. Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is for you Tony fans, he's a tiny bit of a naughty scumbag in this but there's a good heart beneath it all, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Suffice it say I am not making any money off of this and I do not intend to, I do NOT claim any ownership of the characters or franchise.

Tony's facial hair tickled against your groin as he lapped at your pussy, tasting it and wiggling his tongue around your clit eliciting a salacious moan from you as you spread your legs wantonly wide and held his short hair as you grinded down against his face.

Looking down you caught his glance and locked eyes, usually they were hazel-brown but now blown black with the intensity of his passion and in that moment he hummed against your clit causing heat to pool between your legs as your other hand clenched the edge of his desk, you bit your lip to stifle your moans as his hands squeezed you, one on your thigh another caressing your hip.

Your pussy clenched around nothing as he shifted his fingers to spread your lips for him, he licked a line between your folds starting at your hole and shifting his attention to your clit again, sucking it between his lips, you screamed out despite yourself.

"Mr. Stark, yes, yes, TONY." You cried out as he lapped and pushed the tip of thumb into your opening as he held you open for him, your back arched, you pulled down the cup of your lacy bra and toyed with a nipple as your eyes rolled back, "Make me cum boss, please, fuck Tony please." 

Tony took a chance and scraped his teeth lightly against your clit as his thumb stayed inside your entrance rubbing, you thrust your hips forwards and almost fell off the desk the clack of your heel on the floor alerting Tony as he caught you by the hips.

The experienced man pulled away to straighten up, you whined and pouted but he grinned and you felt butterflies in your stomach, you were again sat on the edge of his desk legs spread wide still, breast out over the cup of your bra, "Fuck you're so gorgeous and you taste so good." You noted that his mouth was still glistening with your arousal and that ignited your passion as you pulled him by the tie and kissed him with fervor.

"So that's what I taste like." You licked your lips as you looked up at him, you held his hands in yours, his breathing was erratic as he looked you up and down longingly, "Oh yeah baby, that's why you're the best." He leaned in as he whispered those words in your ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, the atmosphere was heady. 

"Want you to take me boss." The metal of his zipper was cold as you pulled it down, a sizeable bulge already apparent, "Fuck, you're gonna' be the death of me." You couldn't wait any longer, you pulled his pants down including his briefs and watched with wide eyes as his dick sprang out, it was flushed and thick, you bit your lip and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Shit, it's huge Mr. Stark." You were feeling excited, nervous and aroused, it was a dizzying combination, he winked at you as he rubbed his tip against your opening spreading your juices over himself and sometimes slipping against your clit, you let out a whimper every time now, you were already close.

"Fuck need you so bad baby, gonna take my big cock hmm?" You nodded your head words failing you as you swallowed back another moan, "Want you to guide it in." Tony whispered into your ear which sent your heart racing.

Thrusting out a hand, you held his cock by the thick base of his shaft guiding it to your eager hole, his broad hands moving to your slick thighs as he held them open, you brought his shaft to your hole jerking your hips forward as your pussy finally gave way and the tip popped in.

You both groaned as he shifted forward suddenly, sliding in halfway as you bit your lip threatening to break the skin, you were lightheaded with desire as he rocked slowly in and out of you, his generous girth making you feel every vein and ridge.

"Hold on tight, gonna' be a hell of a ride darlin'." His voice was gruff, his dark eyes framed with thick eyelashes, searching yours, "And keep your eyes open." 

"Anything for you boss." You would have reached to hold him to you if you didn't have to hold the table, you longed to be closer, to touch every part of him, your thoughts dissipated as his cock rocked in you faster and deeper with each jerk of his hips more powerful than the last until you were incoherent with lust, heat pooling in your loins.

You thrust your hips forward in time to meet his, Tony's hand slipping up your thigh as he pulled you towards him, his grunts were loud as he brought a hand to cup your eagerly bouncing tits, squeezing them together and licking his lips lewdly.

Tony's cock made you feel a fullness that you never had before, the whole situation did, secretly fucking your engaged boss against his desk, it was a dark desire but he made you feel alive as he jackhammered into you, his surprisingly soft lips laved at a nipple and your back arch, your hole getting slicker.

His breathing was ragged as he plunged even deeper, you could feel it through your entire body as he thrust up over and over again.

Ironman was fucking you, your boss was fucking you and all you could do was spread your legs as the pleasure mounted wanting to scream out obscenities, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, your cock is so good." Wrapping your legs around him you threw your head back hair falling out of the elegant chignon you'd been wearing.

He pounded into you now bending your legs even further back, straining your hips and thighs but it was worth it, as you watched his dick pull out almost all the way slowly and then with a snap of the hips all the way back in, he repeated it over and over, "You're so fucking tight, made for me." 

"I'm all yours." You bit back what threatened to be an overly loud whine, as he pressed his forehead to your neck, you could smell his expensive cologne and the starch of his shirt, it made you almost faint with lust, especially when his cock plunged into you faster and faster, a nip to your neck heightened your arousal.

"I'm gonna' cum darlin'." He grunted out, "This tight little pussy's mine." All you could do was nod your head dumbly, your sweaty hands slipping slightly on the table, he rubbed a rough thumb in circle motions on your clit and you felt scorching heat as you clenched your pussy around him.

"Oh Mr. Stark - Tony, oh fuck I'm going to-." He groaned pistoning his hips "Cum for me baby, do it, wanna feel it." And you screamed as your heart raced and nerve endings frayed as the dam broke and you squirted your pleasure over his cock.

It wasn't long before he joined you in bliss, he pounded faster and faster, looking you intensely in the eyes, his coiffured hair falling into his face as he pushed himself as far he could go, you were filled to your full capacity, "I wanna' fill you with it, that ok?" 

You bit your lip with anticipation, "Yes, give it to me boss, I want it all, want you." He let out a grunt as his hips stuttered and jerked into you, he stilled filling you with his white hot load, you'd never felt more satisfied.

His eyes were glued to your pussy so you looked down and watched as Tony's soft cock slipped out, leaving behind copious amounts of thick creamy cum dripping out between your folds, it was the most erotic thing you'd seen as you both sighed, "That was fucking amazing." You agreed, your face and his flushed, you straightened his tie "What would I do without you?" 

You could never have imagined that the office flirting would have culminated in this, it was beyond your wildest dreams, you weren't letting it go now though.

"Be miserable?" You both chuckled, but you felt a loss, wondering if it'd ever happen again, you looked down and noticed the clock on his desk, "Oh shit, you're five minutes late for the charity gala." Getting up he put a hand through his thick dark hair, he was so handsome, he made you blush. 

"Fashionably late though, don't you think." He grinned and straightened his suit, "I'd rather stay here with you." He let his forehead touch yours gazing into your eyes, "Plus I've always hated wearing suits to be honest." He winked and went to leave.

"Will we do this again?" You didn't know why you asked, it was a moot point anyway, "I'm late." He smiled but his eyes were sad as he left the room but you knew you both would, there was something between you, a spark, he'd come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you're staying motivated and safe, xoxoxo.


End file.
